Toad Queen
The Toad Queen, also known as the Earth Goddess, is the intelligent entity that controls the entire ecosystem of Farandia. It has played a crucial role with human society on the moon - every year, Arcana City offers the best child skilled with magic to the Toad Queen in order to ensure that harvest during the Final Solstice is successful. Physiology The Toad Queen is an organism that shares traits with both plants and animals. The exterior is only average in size compared to Farandia's other life forms, but below ground, it is gargantuan with roots extending across the entire moon even going through the ocean. These roots, insulated with tough, sponge-like material, are conductors of magic, allowing the Toad Queen to alter the laws of physics and perform other extraordinary feats. The Toad Queen's main body is a large, cone-shaped structure that extends below ground for half a mile. It is here where all necessary life functions are managed. The entrance into this vast area is through an exterior large, toothless, eyeless mouth which can extend short distances away through a long neck-like appendage. The Toad Queen's digestive system is atypical from other creatures on Farandia as it derives most of its nutrients from other plants and animals which are already connected to it. In times of food shortage, however, the Toad Queen must rely on more traditional means of acquiring food. Any prey that is offered to it (or in some cases, gets too close) will be swallowed through the mouth. The prey then goes down a large tube-like structure akin to an esophagus and into a large, spacious fleshy chamber filled with large sac-like structures called cysts scattered across the walls. The prey is then captured into one of these cysts where it is stored until later. Unlike other animals, the Toad Queen does not feed off its prey's flesh, but instead, it feeds off the emanating residual magical energy as well as their life force. After death, the prey then gets dissolved into fertilizer to be distributed to regions of the planet which need it the most. Found within the lowest regions of the main body, a large, beating red organ known as the brain-heart is responsible for controlling the flow of magic by accessing other nodes scattered throughout the world. Essentially, it is the main control center of the entire Toad Queen. It is linked telepathically to a smaller toad-like creature known as the figurehead which speaks on the rest of the organism's behalf. History When Farandia was first settled by humans in the mid 21st century, the Toad Queen did not initially welcome them as they were supposedly using Farandia's resources improperly. To resolve the dispute, the Toad Queen pact was established allowing them to coexist. After Brynia Malsworth (the offering of that year) was swallowed by the Toad Queen, Riley Malsworth, Brynia's sister, followed her into the creature's bowels to help her escape. In the process, Brynia killed the Toad Queen thus rendering the Toad Queen Pact null and void as well as threatening the entirety of Farandia's ecosystem. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish